Once Again
by Bobban
Summary: Baddreams, love and criminals.. Morgan/Prentiss and a hint of Hotch/JJ..Read and review : Final chapter up now, 3.
1. Flashback

**Baddreams, love and criminals.. Morgan/Prentiss and a hint of Hotch/JJ**

Once Again

_Emily wa__s 16 years old, home in the US, at her fathers beachhouse. Her mom was busy with work, as usual, on the other side of the world. Emily took this trip home to see her father, in her point of view, the only one who listen to her, loved her, and respected her for the girl she was., as a vacation._

_He lived in a busy neighbourhood with his new wife and two kids, Alyssa 8 years and Mick 6 years old. Anne, her fathers wife really liked Emily, and treated her as a daughter of her own._

_One of the neighbours, Riley, was 16 years old and was openly flirting with Emily, and one day he asked of a date. And of course Emily said yes, he wasn't bad looking either._

_Friday night 7 p.m:_

_Emily calm down, this isn't your first date, is it?_

_No dad, it's not, but I like him and he's not exactly bad looking._

_Oooh, I see. Don't worry sweetheart, it's gonna be fun!_

_Think so?_

_I know so! Oooh, look who's here. Hey there Riley!_

_Hey Mr. Prentiss. Ready to go Em?_

_Yep._

_Have fun __both of you!_

_Thanks'__ dad love you!_

_The evening past along very smooth and both Emily and Riley had a very good time. And all too soon to was time to head home. The walked trough the small park, halfway into the park Riley stopped, Emily turned around._

_Riley, what's wrong?_

_Nothing absolutely nothing, Riley answered and soon started to circle around Emily._

_Emily thought it was scary and asked him to stop it didn't help. All of a sudden Riley attacked Emily with such force so the were both thrown to the ground._

_Nooo! Stop! You're hurting me! HELP! Emily screamed for all that she was worth._

_It's no point of screaming sweetie. No one can hear you! Hahaha_

_Emily screamed, cried and tossed around but suddenly Riley stopped, she heard a voice, a familiar voice._

_Emily, wake up!_

Emily woke up with a scream, and realised it was just a dream. She tried to catch her breath and get the crying under control. She looked up and met the faces of her colleagues. She was at work, in fact in the plane, on the plane home from the latest work. A teenage boy had killed and raped 12 girls before the caught him.

Everybody just looked at her and she bolted for the toilet, she realised she had a bad dream, in front of her colleague, embarrassing!

She felt the plane fly in for landing and walked out of the toilet with red, puffy easy and a tearstained cheek.

JJ who couldn't shut up any longer asked her if she was ok.

I'm fine, just leave me alone! Emily almost screamed in JJ's face everybody just stopped and looked at her. Emily jumped in her car and headed home.

Hotch was the first one to spoke up. Emily had a bad one, we need to be there for her, and you all know what to do everybody, but Derek!?

Yes? Derek answered, already sure what was coming next.

You work most with her, talk to her she need's it.

But, but, isn't JJ better. Derek asked, even though Emily meant a lot to him.

No! All the others, even JJ said at the same time.

You can control her and she can control you, JJ said and everybody agreed.

And after that Aaron and JJ drove home to their place, Rossi and Reid in one car because normally Reid go with Emily, but since she took the car Rossi has to drive him home, to get a couple of hours sleep, before they needed to go back to work. Everyone except Derek, he went to Emily's apartment, not ready for the thing's that was going to happen that night.


	2. Help a friend

CHAPTER 2

_And after that Aaron and JJ drove home to their place, Rossi and Reid in one car because normally Reid go with Emily, but since she took the car Rossi has to drive him home, to get a couple of hours sleep, before they needed to go back to work. Everyone except Derek, he went to Emily's apartment, not ready for the thing's that was going to happen that night._

Derek started to get nervous, and it scared him, he's never been nervous like this before, he was a player, he doesn't get nervous when it comes to women.  
He drove into Emily's neighbourhood and past a Chinese restaurant, he step on the breaks, went in and bought something to eat, across the street to the corner-shop to get a bottle of wine and then he was on his way again.

He pulled up by Emily's apartment building and went inside, pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. Je got of at her floor and was about to knock on the door when he started to get nervous again. But he couldn't turn back now, she needed him.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, first gentle, but when Emily didn't open he knocked a little harder. He was about to knock a third time but the door swung open with a force that startled him.

Emily was standing on the other side of the threshold. She had tear-stained face and was very angry.

What do you want?! She nearly screamed out.

Whoa there, I'm just here to make sure you are all right, after what happened on the plane. Derek asked very calm, he didn't wanted to upset her anymore.

I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help! Emily walked into the apartment and Derek trailed after.

Okay, but I brought some food with me. Hungry?

No, no!. Just leave me alone. At this point Emily was screaming and crying so hard, it was almost impossible to breath.

Derek took her in his arms, she fought back but soon let him hug her. They sank down the wall and sat on the floor for a while. Emily's crying subsided and soon she stopped crying, Derek asked was what was wrong. Emily said that, that could wait, she wasn't ready yet. The put the food out and ate it in a comfortable silence. They took the bottle of wine and relocated to the couch.

Dere? Wanna watch a DVD?

Sure, babe. Watcha got?

A want to se a cartoon. Boog or Elliot, Bee Movie, Ice Age 3.

Ice Age 3!

Emily got up, put the DVD in and made herself comfortable in the couch, she sat pretty near Derek. He heard Emily sigh and put his arm around her. Emily sank into him and after half the movie she started to talk.

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ :)**


	3. Each other

CHAPTER 3

I was fifteen. Was living with my mother at the time. Meet a gang. Didn't fit in but really wanted to. Got pregnant. Did an abortion, Matthew followed me to the doctor, while Johnny ignored me. I never told my mom. I just told her I wanted to go home to the U.S, spend some time with dad. She bought it. I flew home to my father, had the best of times. Met a kid, a boy, Riley. I really liked him. one night we went out on a date, when we walked home, trough the park he jumped me. I can't remember what really happened. Apparently he raped me and was about to kill me when an elderly couple showed up. I was hovering near death for days but pulled trough. They saved my life. And if I died I would be the 5th one Riley killed. He was convicted to 4 murders and rapes. The rape he did on me and the attempted murder on me. He got locked up, but soon committed sueside. My life went on but I will never forget that look on his face, never.

At this point Emily was silently crying and shaking. Derek took her in his arms and comforted her.

Shhh, EM, It's alright, shh. I'm so sorry for what happened to you.

Thank's Derek, you are the only one who knows and I want it to stay that way.

Of course Emily. Derek held her closer and Emily soon falled asleep. Derek lifted her up and lay her down in her bad. But when he was about to walk out of the bedroom Emily spoke up. She asked him to stay. And so he did, he crawled down beside her and soon they were both asleep.

Days went by and Derek and Emily got closer and closer. One evening they were at Derek's apartment. Infact the whole crew was there. Garcia and JJ was sitting in the couch, laughing their butts of because Reid, Rossi, Hotch and Derek were playing a game, the game got more and more serious, it looked more like a war now. Emily was sitting next to JJ but her attention was pointed towards Derek. She was head over heals in love with him but didn't know how to say it to him, after all she didn't know if he felt the same way. He did. Everyone knew Derek and Emily loved each other except themselves. The night ended, and everyone was heading home, when Garcia whispered something in Emily's ear.

He loves you, go for it girl! And with that everyone was gone leaving Emily and Derek alone. Finally! THey started to clean up the place when Emily felt Someone grab her arm.

Derek?! what's wrong?

Nothing, I'm... just....I.......Ahh.. never mind. Derek stuttered and turned around.

Hay wait.. what's up, you've been actin.... She was cut up by a couple of lips crashing with her own. Derek kissed her! THE Derek Morgan kissed her, Emily Prentiss.

I'm sorry Emily. I just had to. I can't do this anymore. I've fallen in love with you and I have to tell you cuz... This time he got cut of by Emily. The kiss grew from a sweet one to a kiss full of passion. They started to peal each other clothes of. Derek picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Whitin second they were both ready and Derek entered her with a slow thrust. A moan escaped her lips and that was all he needed to hear. They started to move in rhythm, several highs, moans and groans later the lay together in the bed, both happy and in love.

I love you Derek! Emily said and kissed his cheek.

I love you to EM, he sad back and kissed her again. Whit the same passion as before and the history replayed itself. They didn't care if they got late to work tomorrow, all they needed was right here.

EACH OTHER!

END


End file.
